cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Bill Moseley
Bill Moseley (1951 - ) Deaths in Film *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 (1986)(1986) '[''Chop Top]: Falls down a mountain edge, on top of being slashed across the stomach with a chainsaw by Caroline Williams. A sequel was made in which he survived, but the film was never released. (Thanks to Robert) *The BlobThe Blob (1988)(1988) [Soldier #2]: Presumably eaten by the blob. (I couldn't be certain who was who in all the chaos.) *'''''Fair Game (Mamba) (1988) [Frank]: Bitten by the black mamba after Gregg Henry seals him in a car with it. *''Silent Night, Deadly Night III: Better Watch Out!Silent Night, Deadly Night III: Better Watch Out! (1989)'(1989)' [''Ricky Caldwell]: Possibly dies after being impaled with a broken stick by Samantha Scully, on top of being shot by Eric DaRe. (The ending leaves his survival ambiguous; the subsequent sequels were unrelated apart from being Christmas-themed horror movies, so they did not reveal whether or not he survived.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Crash and Burn'' (1990) [Quinn]: Playing an android, he is destroyed when a giant robot (controlled by Megan Ward) steps on him and crushes him. *''Night of the Living DeadNight of the Living Dead (1990)(1990) '[''Johnnie]: Hits his head on a tombstone while trying to rescue his sister (Patricia Tallman) from the zombies; he later returns as a zombie himself and dies once again when hunters shoot him in the head. (Thanks to Wen and Robert) *Army of DarknessArmy of Darkness (1992)(1992) [Deadite Captain]: Appears as a zombie. (Thanks to Tommy) *The Devil's RejectsThe Devil's Rejects (2005)(2005) [Otis Driftwood]: Shot repeatedly (along with Sid Haig and Sheri Moon) in a shoot-out with police as they drive through a roadblock. (Thanks to Robert) NOTE: He survives his wounds and will be returning for the sequel. However, this was meant to be a final death, so this will remain here. *'''''Fallen Angels (2006) [Westin]: Stabbed in the eyes with claws by a demon, after the demon cuts off his ear. (Thanks to Cody) *''HalloweenHalloween (2007)'(2007)' [''Zach 'Z-Man' Garrett]: Punched in the face by Tyler Mane. (This scene is only present in the theatrical cut of the film; he does not appear in the unrated version.) (Thanks to Cody) *[[Blood Night: The Legend of Mary Hatchet (2009)|''Blood Night: The Legend of Mary Hatchet (Blood Night - Die Legende von Mary Hatchet)'' (2009)]] [Graveyard Gus]: Hit in the neck with a pickaxe by Danielle Harris, as the other watch in horror. *''The Devil's Tomb'' (2009) [Professor Duncan]: Presumably shot to death by Cuba Gooding, Jr. after being possessed by demonic forces. *''The Graves'' (2009) [Caleb 'Cookie' Atwood]: Devoured by demonic insects, after being stabbed by Jillian Murray. (Thanks to Tommy) *''2001 Maniacs: Field of Screams (2010)'' [Mayor George W. Buckman]: Appears as a ghost (taking over the role played by Robert Englund in the 2005 movie 2001 Maniacs). (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Tortured'' (2010) [John Kozlowski]: Commits suicide by hanging himself in the barn while Jesse Metcalfe and Erika Christensen watch in horror. *''Exit Humanity ''(2011) [General Wiiliams]: Killed in a gunfight by Mark Gibson as they face off across the river.'' (Thanks to Brian)'' *''Rogue River (2012)'' [Jon]: Shot in the chest with Michael Cudlitz’s gun by Michelle Page as he goes to shoot her with his hunting rifle. She then picks up the rifle, shoots him in both arms and walks away, but he calls her a coward so she returns and stabs him repeatedly in the chest with a crucifix. (Thanks to Brian) *'Dead Souls''(2012)'[''Sheriff Depford]: Killed by a possessed Geraldine Hughes he is then possessed and is killed once again by Jesse James *Texas Chainsaw (Texas Chainsaw 3D) (2013) [Drayton Sawyer]: Shot to death, along with most of the rest of his family, by a group of townspeople led by Paul Rae, after the townspeople set the house on fire. (Thanks to Tommy, Tim, and ND) *Charlie's Farm (2014)' [John Wilson]: Shot in the left eye with a shotgun by the townspeoples as his wife (Trudi Ross) watches in horror. *'Old 37'' (2015)[Darryl]: Killed by Kane Hodder '''(although I don't remember how) *''Almost Mercy'' (2015) [Pastor Johnson]: Hit in the head with an axe by Danielle Guldin as he tries escaping with a silver suitcase. *''Alcoholist'' (2016) [Grey Speckled Man]: Shot to death by Bret Roberts while taking a shower. *''Smothered'' (2016) [Soggy Christian]: Playing an expy of Robert Englund, claws himself to death with his knife gloves after being drugged while Kane Hodder watches in horror. *''The Possession Experiment'' (2016) [Father Mark Campbell]: Stabbed to death with a metal crucifix by a possessed Rachel Faulkner. *''The Horde'' (2016) [Jacob Sutter]: Shot in the chest by Paul Logan, after he takes Tiffany Brouwer and Sydney Sweeney hostage. *''Boar'' (2017) [Bruce]: Decapitated by the titular beast. TV Deaths *Z Nation: Full Metal Zombie (2014)' [General McCandles]: Falls off a building after trying to shoot zombies. Connections *Husband of Lucinda Jenney Gallery billmoseley.jpg|Bill Moseley in Fair Game bill moseley.png|Bill Moseley in Blood Night: The Legend of Mary Hatchet hrzzachdeath.jpg|Bill Moseley in Halloween (2007) 12451-1966.jpg|Bill Moseley in The Blob (1988) nlr10.png|Bill Moseley's death in Night of the Living Dead (1990) Cs7higrUMAIY-4R.jpg|Bill Moseley in Army of Darkness (1992) tcm7draytondeath.jpg|Bill Moseley's death in Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013) Bill Moseley.png|Bill Moseley falling to his death in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 Screen Shot 2019-08-01 at 5.06.27 pm.png|Bill Moseley in Silent Night, Deadly Night 3: Better Watch Out Moseley, Bill Moseley, Bill Category:American actors and actresses Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Ghost scenes Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes in Prison Category:Death scenes by snake bite Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Actors who died in George A. Romero Movies Category:People who died in a Halloween film Category:Actors who died in a Rob Zombie Movies Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:People who died in a The Blob film Category:Actors who died in Chuck Russell Movies Category:People who died in a The Texas Chainsaw Massacre film Category:Halloween Cast Members Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Actors who died in Tobe Hooper movies Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Actors who died in John Luessenhop Movies Category:Texas Chainsaw Cast Members Category:Psychological Stars Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:People who died in a Evil Dead film Category:Evil Dead Cast Members Category:Performers with alternate versions of their character's fate Category:Actors who died in Christopher Ray Movies Category:Death scenes by bodily claw Category:Death scenes by claw Category:Death scenes by demon attack Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:People murdered by Ash Williams Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:People murdered by Michael Myers Category:People murdered by Leatherface